


Can we go?

by shootertron



Series: Turmoil's Pets [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, M/M, Petplay, Watersports, simulated animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Turmoil is alive. Drift and Rodimus are his doggies. Drift and Rodimus have to go to the bathroom, but Turmoil won't let them.





	

A nice house with big windows and a sparkling stone floor:

Pet Drift and Rodimus are walking on all fours, being ordered to hold their pee. They have to go real bad because they were fed watery fuel with accelerants in it!

Drift nuzzles into Rodimus’ neck for strength, whimpering like a dog. Looking up with puppy eyes as his master, hoping to be let go.

The house belongs to Turmoil – his salary as Commander has bought him a nice fortress on a world far away from the fighting. He furnished it with the best ornamental pottery, hologram art, and soft cushions, so the bonded pair of pets he adopted would have a comfortable place to live.

Turmoil is training his dogs to be good and obedient. And he plays with them too!

Rodimus and Drift are squirming around uncomfortably around the house, looking longingly at the bathroom door.

Master Turmoil is sitting on a soft couch, watching the news from his handheld TV, wearing a ridiculously fluffy bathrobe and slippers embroidered with his unit symbol. He’s drinking a cup of Energon, the cup comically small in his gigantic hand.

His pets circle the living room, waiting for Turmoil to give them the OK. But he shoos them away when they interrupt his TV program, apparently forgotten that they need to go. The two racecars wait, but still Turmoil does not give them the OK to use the bathroom.

The need to pee gets worse and worse, and Rodimus and Drift can’t help but tip-toe uncomfortably trying to hold back the torrent. They can barely think of anything but the need to pee.

Uh-oh! The dam breaks, and they have to let it  _go_.

Drift and Rodimus whimper softly as the warm stream gushes down their legs, leaving a trickling mess in its wake. They know they are going to get scolded real bad! 

Turmoil looks down from his TV program to see two doggies standing around puddles on the floor, looking scared. Turmoil reaches down to yank on their collars. He bops their noses with his gigantic hand.

Bad boys! Peeing on the nice floor. I have to clean the floor now that you’ve got it messy!

Rodimus and Drift tuck their tail mods between their legs in submission, whining in the way that dogs do. We are very sorry! We will be better next time!

Turmoil looks at his pets, who are giving him their best sorry faces.

Awwwwwww. He can’t stay mad for long. After he mops up the mess, he pets their butts lovingly.

You did good! You held it for so long! Drift and Rodimus jump up and wag their tails at him, covering his faceplate in kisses.

Happy end!

^_^


End file.
